


dreams so real

by supersalamander



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, gamrezi is mentioned too but not very much, meenah is there too but not enough to count as a character, semi canon compliant, which is to say that it takes place at a point in canon but i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersalamander/pseuds/supersalamander
Summary: Terezi meets someone in the dream bubbles
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	dreams so real

“We’re coming up on another dream bubble!” calls Rose from another room. You sigh, dragging yourself upright from where you’re sprawled across the dingy red couch in a faygo-induced daze. Might as well check it out. What else is there to do?

It’s been nearly a sweep and a half (or three “Earth years”) since you started your journey on this god forsaken meteor. Nearly a sweep and a half of wandering the halls, sleeping all day, wondering when, finally, you will make it to your destination. Any day now, you’re sure. You see your friends, of course, but they’re all wrapped up in their own bullshit, and don’t have much time to see you. So that just leaves you. And him. 

As you walk slowly through the old ectobiology complex, idly wondering which of your dead friends you might see, you hope desperately that you don’t see your “kismesis.” You use quotes on account of your relationship isn’t what pitch should be like, as far as you know it. A pitchmate should be unbearable, sure, but that fucking clown just makes you hate *yourself* more each day, not him. You freeze, thinking you might have heard a distant honk, then shake your head and move on. The bubble awaits. 

As you pass through the dream bubble’s translucent turquoise barrier, you wonder why the fuck you’re even doing this. It’s not like you care about any of these losers. They’re dead, and you’re not. Fair is fair, and the universe ruled their deaths fair. At least, that’s what you tell yourself. Helps to get you through the days. 

The inside of this bubble isn’t anything you recognize. Whose memory is this? you wonder. You sniff into the distance. Is that… some sort of carnival? Oh, no. You hope it’s not him. It can’t be. But you don’t hear any sort of screams, or calliope music. It’s eerily silent, in fact. A gentle breeze rustles through the trees and grass. Maybe whoever it is left? 

But then you do hear something. A pair of voices. One of them is that fish girl, Feferi’s dancestor. The other is all too familiar. It’s her. It’s Vriska. 

You consider your options. You could confront her, the girl you… killed. Or you could leave. You could turn away and walk back to the meteor and she would never know you were even there. The first choice is either brave or foolish, the second cowardly or reasonable. It would be crazy, to confront the girl whose blood is on your hands, with whom you spent sweeps in some sort of idiotic dance, circling each other and striking where it hurt most. Wouldn’t it be? 

There’s a clear choice here. You start up the hill towards Vriska Serket. You’re sure this will go poorly, but you’ve never been more sure of anything. You jist need to see her. Know she’s real. Maybe it’ll make you feel better. 

You trudge toward the pair of trolls. They stop conversing as you grow near. You freeze. What do you say to her? What words could make either of you feel any better? But before you can decide, the other girl, Meenah, starts. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to Vriska,” you reply. You can’t turn back now, not even if she makes you. 

Vriska, meanwhile, hasn’t said a word. If not for the sound of her breathing, you might think she had left. Finally, she speaks. “Funny that you think I want to talk to you.” 

“Please. Just for a moment.” You have to do this. All you’ve got otherwise is more waiting on the meteor. 

She stares at you for what feels like forever. “Fine,” she replies at last, “Meenah, can you leave? I think this is personal.”

“Whatever,” says Meenah as she walks away. 

“What do you want? Are you here to apologize?” she asks. The words feel sharp, but you can tell from her tone that they’re not as harsh as they seem. She’s changed somehow, you think. 

“I didn’t come to apologize. I just want to know that I made the right choice,” you reply. 

“Aren’t you little miss cop? Little miss morality? Shouldn’t you know whether murder is wrong?” she practically spits the words at you. Even though she’s changed, softened maybe, she’s still the same Vriska. You probably deserve it, but the words still cut you. 

“It was the only good option I saw! Either you died, or everyone else did! Everyone who was still around, at least. You would have led Jack straight to us. I saw the bloodshed.” You can’t let her shake you. 

You expect her to be mad, but instead she seems to soften a bit. “Maybe I should be thanking you. The past sweep and a half have made me better. I’m not some insufferable bitch fighting tooth and nail to be relevant any more. I can just be.”

You’re shocked. Completely floored. She really has changed. Maybe every day you’ve spent wishing you hadn’t killed her was a waste. Maybe it was the right choice. 

“I am sorry though,” you find yourself saying, “I’m sorry that it took me killing you for you to be happy.” You really are glad she’s doing so well, but she feels… off. She’s not your Vriska any more. She’s not the same girl you grew up with, the same girl you played with and fought with. She’s not the same girl you loved. 

“Me too,” she replies quietly. She’s the right Vriska, the best Vriska, for sure. But she feels unfamiliar to you. 

You’re not sure what to say now. Where do you go from here? But before you can do anything at all, Meenah returns. “What are you gills up to? I’m board.” 

“I was just leaving,” you say. You don’t think there’s anything else you can do here. As you begin to leave, Vriska says, “Wait!” You turn back. 

“It was nice to see you,” she says. 

“Yeah, it was,” you reply. You turn again and keep walking. 

You wonder if you made the right choice.


End file.
